


Sometimes Sam Really Hates His Life

by tomsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsass/pseuds/tomsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean and Cas *cackles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Sam Really Hates His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologies for my more grammar. Ti's all.

It’s bad enough that him and his brother fights monsters with a friggin angel of the lord, but adding the fact that his brother and angel friend fuck every night into the equation makes his life a 1000 times worse.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad that his “mucho” brother finally came to terms with his sexuality, but sometimes enough is enough.

He still remembers the first time he walked in on them like it was yesterday…

They were on a hunt in Denver, sometime in the middle of October. They were hunting a vampire nest. When they found the nest, they scoped it out before coming to the decision that the nest was too big for just the two of them. So they did what they would normally do and called Cas. 

Everything went smoothly and they took out the nest. Of course they were tired after and decided to stay at the motel for another night, and that’s when shit hit the fan…

Dean had sent Sam out for beers and pie, saying they needed to “celebrate kicking ass” which earned him a bitchface from Sam and a small smile from Castiel. 

Twenty minutes later, he walks up to the motel door and heard a grunt and banging on the walls. he dropped the beer and pie and hurriedly got his gun and key to opened the door, expecting the worse. 

…

Well, he wasn’t wrong. What he saw was worse than he expected. In front of him was Cas on all fours getting pounded by his big brother. This is much much worse than walking in on a fight with a monster. 

The worst part was that Dean was still going. He just winked at Sam and continued fucking Cas. Cas didn’t seem to mind either and moaned loudly whenever his brother hit the right spot. 

Sam just turned and left, closing the door after him. He then decided that he should get his own room for the night and process what he just saw.

Later on, no one mentioned it. Cas left the next day and they wouldn’t see him for awhile. 

The drive to the bunker was silent… just Dean’s music playing.

When the brothers got back to the bunker, they split up to go to their respectable rooms. An hour later, Dean knocked on Sams Door.

"Come in!" 

"Um.. I-"

"It’s okay, you know. I don’t care who you sleep with. But next time, i’m getting my own motel room."

Dean chuckled, feeling like better about the situation. And that was the last the spoke about Dean;s and Cas’s relationship… Even when Sam walked in on them AGAIN. Or even when he can hear the headboard banging against the walls and the loud moaning and groaning that can be heard throughout the whole bunker. He always just walked out of the bunker, thinking how fucked up his life is.


End file.
